Life as a cybrotronian
by Crazydoc217
Summary: Ashley was a regular 18 year old girl with a job and a life. But what happens when she finds her car is not actually a car. And her necklace too! Tables will turn, love will sprout. What will happen next? Suck at summaries I know.
1. Chapter 1

Life as a cybrotronian

Chapter 1 New car

I wake up to the alarm clock buzzing in my ear, it gets annoying so I shut it off. I hesitate a little because I know I have to get to go to work. I hesitate more then finally get up.

I walk to the bathroom take a shower, get dressed comb my brown hair then apply some make up (I don't put makeup around my eyes cause I think they,re pretty and don't want to reck them) and then put on a necklace. I found it two months ago in the ground one day it has sort of a diamond look to it and it's got weird symbols on it but I thought it was cool so I wear it as a necklace.

I then set off for work I also have no car so I take the bus. I waited at the bus stop until the bus came to a rumbling stop. I showed the bus driver my pass and sat quietly looking out the window while other people got on the bus. Once at my stop I get off and walk to where I work. I work at a place called Timmy's Auto it's not a great dealership but at least I get paid. Once I get there I am greeted by the manager Timmy. "Hey Ashley"

"Hey" I say. I'm always uncomfortable around him, the smell of oil and tobacco just covers him like a blanket. It makes me cringe.

"since you've been with me for almost eleven years I've decided to give you a gift" he said having a lot of joy in his voice.

"Oh you don't have to do that" I protested.

"Oh but I insist" he said. He really wants to give this "gift"

"Okay" I sighed.

"Then come on" he moving his hand in a motion to follow him.

I followed him to the back of the dealership to find a 2009 yellow Chevy Camero with black racing stripes. The paint and wheels are custom and it was cool. The only thing I like about it is the paint, I've always loved racing stripes and my favorite color is yellow.

"Your giving this to me?" I asked a little touched.

"Yep all yours" he answered gratefully.

I walked to the car and ran a finger down the hood. I had a mini heart attack inside of me cause I thought the thing shivered.

I opened the drivers door and got inside. The interior was fricken awesome it looks the same as it did on the outside. I looked at the rear view mirror and saw an air freshener that said Bee-och. I chuckled at that and next to it was a mini diso ball. I also noticed that on the steering wheel there was this odd symbol like face thingy to where the chevy insigna was supposed to be. I shrugged it off and got out of the car.

"This is amazing Timmy, thanks" I said.

He nodded "No problem it's the least that I can do. Just take care of it okay?

"I will" I almost answered quickly.

And with that he tossed me the keys. I caught them, got in the car and quickly put the key in the ignition. The sound of the engine made me smile and I drove off to go home.

* * * * * * * *  
By the time I got home it was getting late and I was tired. I unlocked the door and plopped on the couch to tired to walk to my room. I finally doze off into a dreamless sleep.

My eyes shot open as I heard the rumbling of an engine. I look out the window and see my car drive out of the drive way and I could of swore that I locked the doors. Either or I chased it down the road not bothering to call the cops cause 1: I'm to out of breath to even speak and 2: I didn't have my cell phone.

It sped up. I finally found it in the junk yard but froze as I see my same car but as a giant robot. I hid behind a rusted car and peer over as its putting the same symbol I saw in the steering wheel in the sky.

I thought I would be terrified but I was amazed the robot kind of looked cute. I started to creep up on it so it wouldn't notice me until I stepped on something that made a crunch. I froze in my steps cause the robot was starring at me and I was starring at it. His big blue eyes were gorgeous. I couldn't stop starring at them.

"Can you speak" was all I could choke out.

"Satellite radio wheather forecast... The FM radio station" is what it answered with.

I was confused at first but then I relized that I spoke through the radio.

"Oh so you speak through the radio?" I asked

"That's right... gorgeous" the tall robot said.

I blushed of what he said. "Do you have a name"

He then played this song through the radio called "sweet little bumblebee".

"ooh Bumblebee that's a pretty name" I wanted to take back what I said but he then said.

"what's your name... pretty thang?".

I felt my cheeks burn more "Ashley".

He then clapped hi hands and said "your wonderful kid, your wonderful".

"What were you doing before?" I asked.

"Contacting the people from the heavens above, hallelujah" he said.

"Like your friends?" I asked.

He then clapped again but said nothing as he was starring at my chest. I followed his gaze to what he was starring at to find out that my necklace was glowing and felt a burning sensation as the necklace was seeping into my skin. I gave out a blood curdling scream. The last thing I remember was falling into something metal like a metal hand and then blackening out.


	2. Chapter 2 Suprises

**Hey y'all, okay next chapter. Please read and review.**

**i don't own Transformers. I sucks :(**

Chapter 2 Suprises

I slowly wake with a light burning in my eyes. Once they were adjusted I felt a tingling sensation in my body and look over and see a giant yellow robot. It wasn't the same one I saw before but I totally freaked out. I screamed and the next thing you know it I was on the floor the breath knocked out of me.

Once I gained my breath I quickly got up and started to back away slowly. The robot was walking towards me and said in a calm voice.

"It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you, my name it Rachet I'm the Chief Medical Officer and I need to explain some things to you, some you might not enjoy".

I calmed down a little and walked towards him to sit on whatever I was sitting on before. He then started to say.

"You know the necklace you were wearing well... that wasn't really a necklace it was a shard of the Alspark".

I acting confused I ask "What is the shard of the Alspark?"

"It's a piece of the cube energy that has a power like no other and you seem to find only a piece of it. And if the Dicepticons got to it your human race will be gone" Rachet answered.

"What are dicepta-somthin?" I asked

"Dicepticons, evil creatures that want to destroy all humans and take over your world. But we stop them from harming humans cause were autonomous robotic organisms. Autobots for short. He lectured.

I just stood there shocked about what he said and what those Dicepticons do. I shuddered at the thought about them killing humans. I hate Dicepticons. I thought to myself proudly.

"But about the Alspark it has embedded into your body and now you skeletal system is transforming." he said rather surprised.

Me being the confused person I am I asked "What do you mean."

"I mean" Rachet said his voice sounding annoyed. "Your transforming into one of us."

"What!" I shouted as I shot up from the bed.

I thought twice about this and then realize how cool that sounded. I relaxed a little and sat back down. I then blurted out "Actually that sounds pretty cool."

Rachet having a confused look on his face he asked "How is that cool?"

"Just think about it me, a human turning into one of you, a robot-"

"Cybrotronian" Rachet corrected

"yeah whatever, that's just frickin awesome."

Still a confused look on Rachet's face he just shrugged it of and scanned me again.

"Your skeletal system is transforming regularly so by this evening you will be in a lot of pain. I will give you something that will ease the pain." Rachet said and with that his pointer finger turned into a needle. It was the biggest needle I have ever seen. He only put half of it in me and there must of been some drowsy stuff in it cause I realize my vision going blurry then blacking out, again.


	3. Chapter 3 changes

**Hey. Okay this is a little better. Hope you enjoy and i'll update as fast a can :) **

Chapter 3 changes

I slowly woke from my from my little "nap" and once I adjusted my eye things were everywhere! Metal beds, computers, tools, (including the biggest wrench in my whole life O_O) and... Ratchet? I saw him up against the wall and his eyes were dim. 'He must be asleep' I thought. I also realized I strapped to the bed. How strange my body is- DA FUCK! My body isn't human anymore! It was this thin, dark metal with wires and cables. But the thing is how come I don't have any color on my body like Ratchet does. Wait am I naked? Great, perfect. I looked around the room and saw that Ratchet was coming awake. His eyes lit up and he looked over to me.

"Yo, you mind getting these off?" I said while pulling at the straps that were attached to my wrists and ankles.

He gave a glare, so I gave one back as he came over and in strapped me. I sat up then I felt that weird tingly sensation on me again.

"The transformation is complete and your functions seem fine but your a little malnourished" he said. He disappeared around the corner for a second then came back with a clear cube with this pick liquid.

"The heck is that?" I asked with a scrunched up face hoping it not one of those medicines you have to take that tastes like barf.

"It's energon. It's what you'll have to drink now instead of organic food" he said while giving it to me.

I took it and stared at it and then looked up at Ratchet with a pout. "So no chocolate?" I whimpered.

"Yes, no chocolate now drink" he ordered. I looked at the swirling pink liquid and took a sip. It tasted sweet and good but I couldn't describe what it tastes like. I finished it and put the cube down next to me and went to go stand up but once I got up on my feet I was quickly falling. Ratchet noticed and caught me just before I hit the ground. He set me back on the bed.

"You aren't used to your height so it will take awhile before you balance out" he said. I crossed my arms and harrumphed.

About an half hour later I could finally walk but I would stumble a little. My feet tired I walked to my bed and sat down. Just then the hissing of the the Med bay doors was heard and then came in Bumblebee with some dents and scratches and his arm only hanging by a wire. Oh god! I just still realized I was still naked or whatever it was. I curled up my legs and decided to have a mental argument with one of Ratchets wrenches. 'Wrench why are you so big?' 'I don't know Ashley why are you naked?' Damn you wrench!

"Ah, Bumblebee I was expecting you. I see you came back from patrol, how'd it go?" I heard Ratchet ask. I wasn't sure if he was being humorous or serious but I didn't care.

Bee gave him a WTF look and pointed at his arm. Ratchet chuckled. "Okay, okay go sit on one of the berths and fix your arm. Oh and I also found a way to fix your voice box"

Bee practically skipped to one of the berths obviously excited about something and sat down. And guess what, he sat next to me.

While Ratchet was fixing his arm and voice box I wanted to be nice and say something. "Hey Bee" I said. He look at me confused like he doesn't even know me. "It's me Ashley" I tried again. This time his face lit up like the fricken sun and waved. I heard a grumble from Ratchet sounding like a 'hold still' but it didn't matter.

Once Ratchet was done fixing Bee he took a step back. "Try speaking" he said.

"Hi Ashley" Bee said. I nearly choked on air. He had a slightly British accent and I thought it just suited him perfectly.

"You can speak now!" I was excited. Now he doesn't have to use the radio anymore.

"Sure can and it awesome to talk now" he said. We chatted about random things until Ratchet had to shoo him out of his Med bay. Bee tried to stay but once Ratchet got out his wrench, Bee quickly smiled, waved and bolted out of here.

"Your suck a fun sucker" I grumbled. Completely ignoring my comment he said.

"Now lets see if we can get you an alt mode"


	4. Chapter 4 new bot and discoveries

**Yo, my peeps what happening. Okay fourth chapter enough said so onward!**

**chapter 4**

"alt mode?, what's an alt mode?" I asked as we were starting to go out of the Med bay.

"a secondary form, like a disguise so when we go out into the city we won't freak out the humans" Ratchet replied as we were weaving ourselves around humans. I almost stepped on one. "Hey watch it!" He yelled. I stuck my tongue or whatever it is at him. "That's what you get" I said back. Ratchet just stared at me and shook his. I just smiled and continued to walk.

We got to this hangar like thing and there were humans and bot everywhere just talking. Except for this big black one that look like a walking cannon and was polishing one on his forearm. It looks like he does that 5 times a day. That's just sad.

Ratchet took me to this line of different cars. There was a Chevy impala, a Porche, there was even a truck. But those didn't really interest me until I saw a black Mustang with a blood red line on the side. I loved it.

"I want this one" I said.

"alright, go for it" Ratchet said. Luckily he taught me how to scan vehicle before we left the Med bay so I know what to do. I scanned it and felt my body shifting and becoming slightly heavier because of the armor. When I was done I was shiny, black and I had the two red stripes on my sides.

Ratchet nodded in approval and led me over to a very big bot. He was bigger than all the other, at least 30 feet and he was blue with red flame decals. He was also talking to this human on a catwalk. The human left when we got near the big bot.

"Optimus, this is Ashley the once was human I told you about" Ratchet said.

Optimus look at me and smiled warmly. "Hello Ashley, I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots"

"Hi" I said.

"Ratchet you may leave, I will show Ashley around the base" Optimus said. Ratchet nodded and left.

The base was huge and I was shown every inch of it even my own quarters. I also me bots and humans like a dude named Epps and the human Optimus was talking to before was Major William Lennox. The walking cannon was Ironhide, Jazz was the cool one that like music (I love music), I also me the 'vette twins, the Chevy twins, the Arcee triplets, Jolt and others. When we met Prowl he sort of passed out of something because I told him I was once human. We also me a bot named Wheeljack by hearing a big explosion. We ran in seeing him all black and his arm on the work bench. I just laughed while Optimus shook his head.

After the tour I decided to go to the rec room. When I got there I saw Ratchet, Optimus, Ironhide, Will, Epps and last but not least Bumblebee. Bumblebee noticed me and he smiled and walked over.

"Hey Ashley" Bee said.

"sup" I said.

"black looks nice on you" he said while rubbing the back of his neck. I giggled.

"thanks, my favorite colors are black and red, so yeah" Now this was getting awkward.

"Well, bye" Bee said And he walked away to sit on this big robot sized couch. Well that's one way of getting rid of awkwardness.

I guess I missed Sideswipe coming in because when I turn around I see Ironhide and him standing and having some kind of stare down And Ironhide looking like he's about to tackle Sideswipe. Just before he could do that I went in between them ands held my arms out and separating them.

"whoa, whoa, whoa break it up peoples. there's no need to fight. I don't care what Sideswipe did, but that doesn't mean you have to fight. Gosh." Ironhide went up to me and got all up in my grill. So I decided to say something about that.

"hey, were you invited to my barbecue" I said.

"what" he said.

"I said were you invited to my barbecue" I tried again.

He looked at me confused. "Erm... No"

"then why you up in my grill!" I yelled and some of the humans were laughing.

"femmes" he said, so I decided to mock him.

"femmes" I said.

"what are you doing?"

"what are you doing?"

"are you mocking me?"

"are you mocking me?"

"stop it!"

"stop it!" I said that one in a whiny voice.

"ARGH!"

"ARGH!" And with that he stomped off. I bowed.

"Thank you, thank you i'll be here next Tuesday" I said and everybody just stared at me. I shrugged. Just then Chromia walked in and I wasn't paying attention I was kinda staring at Bee. She snuck behind me and yelled.

"hey Ashley!" I fricken jumped a foot in the air and landed on my butt. Some bots were laughing so I glared at them and the glare was saying 'I will rip out your tongue in you sleep' and everyone clamped their mouths shut.

"what" I said as i got up and she grabbed my hand and took me to the far corner of the rec room.

"I think Bee likes you" she said.

"ya think?, he's been so nice to me. He even complemented me on my armor"

"really" she said. "So...do you like him?

Once again chocking on air. "What! No-um, maybe, I don't know. Yes" I shrunk back.

She gasped. "Aww, so you do like Bee!" She practically yelled that one. Everyone stopped of what they were doing and looked at either me or Bee. I blushed horribly and ran out of the room and into my quarters. I was pacing back and forth, fuming. 'Why would she do that! And Bee was in there!' I thought to myself. My thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock at the door. I answered it and Bee was standing there.

"may I come in" he asked quietly. I nodded and got out of the way so he could come in.

"look, I'm sorry about her, she can be very-"

"loud?" Bee finished.

"yeah" I said as I stared at my feet. There was a awkward silence. Bee broke it.

"Ashley?"

I looked up as he took my hands in his, his beautiful blue orbs staring into mine. He then leaned forward and planted his lips on my cheek. It was just a quick kiss but it was just enough to make me explode inside.

"I love you"

Okay now that just made me actually explode inside. I smiled and quickly embraced him. I snuggled my head in his chest right above his spark.

"as do I" I said. I felt his arms wrap around me and we stayed like that for a while. I almost forgot about Chromia. I kinda want to thank her and be mad at her at the same time. I think revenge is upon us and a prank is in order. I smiled evilly, oh yes a prank. Pranks are fun.


	5. Authors note

**PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**okay so I can't really type any more I don't have any motivation but I do have like 8 or more chapters written in a note book its just that I don't have enough time and like I said before no motivation. Also I am currently typing this on a iPad because the school I go to gave it to me but I'm moving soon so I'm gonna have to give it back and I don't have any other computer, so if you haven't heard from me that's probably why. You could give me motivation but you seriously don't have to, I'm cool with that. Thank you for reading my note :) **

**-Crazydoc217**


End file.
